Nami/Trivia
General * Nami's backstory resembles . * When playing Nami and typing 'hat' in the store search bar the result displayed will be , referencing . Development * During development, Nami was named and inspired by the . Later, she was going to be named Romlariel (after Trevor 'Classick' Romleski's last name).Ask RiotZileas reveals potential name ** "Nami" (波, なみ; na̠mi) means " ," in Japanese, *** from Old Japanese elements *na-'' "wave"http://npcmj.ninjal.ac.jp/interfaces/cgi-bin/dictionary.sh?search=L050017&part=n&db=oncoj & 水 "water".http://npcmj.ninjal.ac.jp/interfaces/cgi-bin/dictionary.sh?search=L052517&part=n&db=oncoj * Nami is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris, who also voices . * While on the PBE Nami's abilities (except ) were called differently.11/19 PBE Patch: Nami and item changes ** ** ** ** * When Nami dances she uses her staff . * A scrapped iteration of was a global vector skill shot.Ziegler on Scrapped Nami Spell Lore * belongs to the Vastaya race and tribe known as the Marai, possibly from Latin mare ('sea'). They are the Vastaya inhabitants of the sea near the Mount Targon coastline. * She is over 180 years old. https://twitter.com/LaurieGoulding/status/1205273837408931840 Quotes ; * and references all life theoretically coming from the ocean. * references a perfume component called which comes from the 's digestive system. ** In short that's what Nami thinks of whale puke when smelling perfume. * Nami and share the quote . * Nami and are the only two champions to speak a word while laughing. ; * She has special quotes in the Brazilian localization. ** ("From the fountain to your death") ** ("Flood!") ** "Isso é brincadeira de " ("This is lambari's play") ** "Eles não passam de " ("They are nothing but trairas") ** "Não desafie a natureza" ("Do not force nature") ** Her joke mentions and the sharks are replaced by piranhas. ** "Ugh, bafo de piranha" ("Eww, piranha breath") *** She also references throughout some others. **** "Sua chama será apagada" ("Your flame will be extinguished") **** "O rio sumirá com eles" ("The river will sweep them away") **** "Renascida sob o luar" ("Reborn under moonlight") **** "Quem você vê no espelho?" ("Who do you see in the mirror?") **** "Um rio não muda o seu sentido" ("A river does not change its path") **** "Chegue mais perto" ("Come closer") **** "Minha inocência foi minha ruína" ("My innocence was my ruin") Skins ; * Her eyes are orange-yellow but pinkish-red in-game. * Her helmet is black but purple in-game. ; * She references the , 錦鯉 nishikigoi; in contrast to any carp, simply koi. ** The sharks from her joke are replaced by these. *** Her animations imitates them (except ) * Coincidentally, koi is also the kun-yomi reading of 恋 "love". ** However, in Old Japanese, the two words were pronounced differently: 鯉 kʷopʲi with ; & 恋 kʷopʷɨ with . ; * She references well-known water spirits in world's mythology, like Greek , Germanic , Slavonic , Brazilian , etc. * When , she will sing a portion of her login screen. ; * She was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2015 along with: ** *** He got locked out of his own party. ** ** ** *** She is striking a pose while is taking a group , but his can't detect . * She is dressed as . ** The sharks from her joke are replaced by manatees. * This skin references historical accounts about mermaids, most likely describing and ; also loosely resembles the mythological . ; * Un-corrupted can be seen in the foreground of her splash art. * Her skin is based on the , a fish that dwells in the deep sea. ** The sharks from her joke are also anglerfishes. * She calls in her . ; * She was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 6 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Wolf and is the second World Championship victory skin for him. ** It was preceded by . ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Wolf himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * She was released alongside . ; * During her recall she transforms her fins into human legs. This is the first Nami skin to show her with legs. ** This is also the first Nami skin depicting her as a human instead of a species of fish. Relations * "Sorry, fresh out of moonstones" implies Gregor knows something about the Marai Tidecallers (or is just making fun of Nami). * is searching for the , which is the only one that can create the Moonstone her people need to survive. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 April Fools Day